


The Sun Like Flowers

by GeekGoggles



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Flowerfell, Flowerfell is by Sanei, Main Character looks younger than they are, She and her used, Siviosanei, Underfell, undertale - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-19
Updated: 2016-02-19
Packaged: 2018-05-19 14:30:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5970358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GeekGoggles/pseuds/GeekGoggles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For every death a flower shall bloom on her body. </p><p>Frisk descends upon the world of Underfell, where every Monster is out for themselves. Every single one after a soul of a human, no matter the age. </p><p>How is she suppose to go through the Underground with everyone trying to kill her?</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Sun Like Flowers

**Author's Note:**

> Roughly based on the Flowerfell AU by Siviosanei (Sanei?) 
> 
> Work Inspired by Overgrowth by SociopathicArchangel. Please read their story if you have yet to do so, it so good. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy this story, which is my first on this site! I do encourage that you read Overgrowth. It will change you, even if you don't like the Underfell AU.
> 
> Also I'm using She/Her in this story. I will be making a He/His and Them/Their versions on a different site. I will post the link later on when I post them.

Frisk dark brown eyes opened slowly. A pain, letting its presence known. Just by feeling it, she knew she was bleeding. With a whimper she lifted her small body.  
Now on her knees, she quickly looked around. The place was dark, dripping wet, and cold. The only light coming in was above her, made by a large hole. Where she had fallen from.

Frisk looked down to see just what broke her fall. A bed of golden flowers. Which in all logic, shouldn't have happened. They must have been really thick.  
How? She thought. Falling from this height; I should be dead.

“Oh golly, are you okay?” Frisk jumped at the soft boyish voice.

She turned to see a golden flower with a face. Yes, a face.

The flower gave an expression of concern as its small dot eyes looking at frisk. “I was so worried when you fell, you didn't move for a long time.” His golden petals were dirty and they had holes. He looked like he had taken a beating. It was obvious that something or someone was taking out their aggression on him. Frisk felt so bad for him.

Frisk held her head in pain, but looked down at the flower kindly. The pain was like a pulse, giving way. It hurt, but this was the list of her concerns.

“ I'm so sorry to have worried you.” her young soft voice barely echoed in through the walls. “I'm Frisk.”

The flowers face slowly formed a happy grin, “I'm Flowey. Flowey the flower.” He announced to her happily.

Then, as he realized something his expression turned to panic, “Oh no! Oh no, no, no.”

Frisks hands went to her collar, a little frightened, “What's wrong?”

“You must leave and hide. The keeper of the Ruins surely will kill you if she happens to see you.”

Kill. The word lay in the air. With how Flowey had spoken with such fright, it all made it scary for her.

Frisk made it to her feet, wobbling as she stood up straight.

She looked down at the small golden flower. She didn't want to leave him here.

“Will you come with me?” She asked Flowey, offering a small hand.

Flowey looked deeply surprised. He didn't expect to be offered such a kindness. This small girl was allowing him to hide with her. She wasn't going to leave him behind. Like the others did.

Flowey's eyes welled up with tears. He allowed his roots to leave the loose earth and encompassed Frisks tiny arm. Gently he found a good stable place, he made sure not to be too tight on her arm. Soon, his tiny face was near hers. Her body was warm.

 She gave Flowey a big smile.

With no time to spare she took off. Though running send pain throughout her body, she kept going.

“We have to hide. She'll find us if we just run.” Flowey said worry plaguing is small voice.

Frisks heart was pounding, which didn't help the pain pulsating in her brain.

But where was she supposed to hide?

What am I going to do? I don't want to die. She thought.

“Try hiding behind that pillar.” Flowey suggested, pointing to the lone white pillar in the hallway they were running in.

Frisk didn't argue and ran behind it. She knelt down, putting her hands near her chest. She was so scared. She didn't know where she was or what was happening. As soon as she regained consciousness, she was running.

What seemed to be worse was she didn't remember really what she was doing or where she was at before she had fallen.

What she did remember was her name and only words ringing in her mind. Loud and clear.

“Remember showing consideration and patience just shows you care. Kindness to the most angry soul or the most tormented can be the best gift. Take care, young one, that the most violent has never obtained love.”

Frisk took in a shaken breath.

Those the most violent never obtained love. The words sang true over and over.

A snap brings Frisk out of her thoughts.

Oh no. She thought.

Frisk covered her mouth with her hands. Hoping that she makes no noise.

"I haven't smelled this scent for a long time.” A woman's voice spoke, thick with curiosity in and glee lay in her voice.

Frisk began to shake, and desperately wished this woman would go away. Tears began to show themselves at the corner of her eyes.

“Don't worry. I'll take very good care of you.” There was some sort of sadistic feeling the woman's voice showed.

A long scraping of claws against the pillar made Frisk jump.

“Oh my, human child, you look so frightened. I will not hurt you.” The lie was obvious, it was so plainly laid out.

Frisk looked behind her to only see a big face staring at her, grinning from ear to ear. It was a goat with sharp tusk like fangs sticking out of her mouth. The eye lids of the goat woman's face was dark casing deep red eyes.

The female monster grinned deeply, looking at the small human. She felt so... happy at the sight of the girl. Oh the plans.

“Let me take care of those wounds, my child.” The large monster quickly lunged forward, grabbing young girl's wrist tightly.

Frisk had no time to react with panic. She grabbed at the monsters large fingers.

The woman's grip was so strong it felt like Frisk's wrist would break any second. The female monster's other hand produced a fireball. 

“It'll be my pleasure to singe all those gashes closed.” She ended her words with a vicious laugh.

Frisk whimpered and begged. Trying to gain freedom from the goat monster's claw. Flowey whined at the sight of his new friend about to be burned. He attempted to break Frisk's hand free.

Soon, the flame was so close to Frisk's face that her hair was starting to burn. The heat was strong enough that her cheek was starting to feel the aching pain. But, no matter how she tried to get away, it was no use. The woman was obviously a lot stronger than her.

“You have such a pretty face, my child.” The woman's grin widens showing more of her large fangs. “I shall fix this.”

Frisk began to feel the sting of the fire on her face. As she screamed the goat monster laughed happily, eyes filled with glee.

“Frisk!” Flowey yelled ignoring the fire that was burning at his roots that were wrapped gently near Frisk's face.

“Stop, please!” He cried at the ecstatic woman.  
It wasn't long before Frisk blacked out from the anguish. This, however, made the goat monster unhappy. So, she loosened her grip on the girl and began dragging her towards her small warn down home.  
The monster didn't want her dead just yet. That wouldn't be no fun.

She entered her small place of residence with a calm and pleased smile. She turned down a hall and to a bedroom with a small twin bed. Beside the bed was a dresser, that was it. The place was empty besides these two items.

She wasn't gentle when she threw Frisk on the bed. Making the small girl bounce upon landing.

Taking a deep breath the goat woman turned on her heel and left the room, closing the door behind her. Snuffing out all light from the room. Leaving the girl and the flower in total darkness.

Flowey, still on Frisk's arm and shoulder, looked down at the small girl. The poor girl's faces was badly burned on one side. He could do nothing to stop the Monster that attacked his first friend in a long time. Tears began to run down his small cheeks.

This poor little flower could only cry.  
All he could do now, if she ever woke up, was to guide her out of this hell.

**Author's Note:**

> I forgot where I put the next chapter. XD When I find it, I'll put it up here.


End file.
